


In the Celestial Sense

by enchantedsleeper



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Body Swap (kind of? not the one you're thinking of though), Ducks, M/M, Scene: St James's Park 1862 (Good Omens), The Ineffable Con, Time Travel, but in the celestial sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/pseuds/enchantedsleeper
Summary: Madame Tracy gives Aziraphale the opportunity to travel back in time to a moment he yearns to go back to.When Aziraphale thinks about it, there's only one moment he would choose - and his decision might have changed everything.(Written for the Mini Story Contest at The Ineffable Con, October 2019, for the prompts 'Time Travel AU' & 'Ducks')
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Ineffable Con 2019





	In the Celestial Sense

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting this to AO3! :3 This is a very short little thing that I wrote for the Mini Fic/Story Contest at The Ineffable Con in October 2019. We chose our prompts from envelopes below a pinboard, and then we had the space of a single piece of paper to write our fic (or create our art, as there was also an art competition) and later people voted on them using stickers to award votes for their favourite.
> 
> Mine didn't win (the winning fic was the amazing [Primrose](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheIneffableCon2019/works/21320962) by ElectraRhodes and it thoroughly deserved to win, I voted for it myself!) but I was very proud of the six stickers I earned with my story and it was fun to think up and write! The prompts I got were "Time Travel AU" and "Ducks" XD
> 
> Based solely on TV canon as this takes place during the long cold open. I've typed this up exactly as it was written (minus the frantic scribbling out of mistakes) which means that the dialogue might not be 100% correct as I was writing from memory xD;;
> 
> Enjoy! And thanks to Rachael, Tracionn and all the organisers for a fantastic con!! <3

“You mean to say… Time travel?” asked Aziraphale.

Madame Tracy pursed her lips. “Well, sort of,” she said. “In the metaphysical sense, your soul in the now trades places with your soul in the past.”

There was a pause. “So… time travel,” Aziraphale reiterated.

Madame Tracy sighed. “Yes, it’s time travel, in the celestial sense. Your soul needs to have a particularly strong yearning to return to that moment for it to work. Is there a moment that you yearn to go back to?”

Aziraphale thought about a car, in Soho. A moment caught between the two of them – words unsaid, heavy in the air. But try as he might, he couldn’t imagine that moment turning out any other way. No, there was another place and time he wished more than anything he could go back to, just to set things right.

“Yes. There is.”

* * *

“I wrote it down. Walls have ears. Well not walls. Ducks have ears. Do ducks have ears?” Crowley leaned around, as if to examine the waterfowl swimming peacefully below them. “Must do. Otherwise, how do they hear other ducks?”

“Out of the ques…” Aziraphale suddenly broke off in the middle of his indignant refusal. Crowley frowned, and looked over at his angelic counterpart in consternation. The angel’s face contorted oddly, then went blank. As Crowley reached out a hand to wave it in front of Aziraphale’s face, the angel suddenly gasped and grabbed his arm. “We don’t have much time.”

“Er… What?” Crowley blinked, and then tensed. “Is heaven…”

“No, nothing like that,” Aziraphale assured him quickly. “Crowley, listen. No matter what I say to you in this moment, I do care. More than I could find the words to… I was afraid, Crowley, of what it might mean if I let myself care for you. If I ever lost you.”

“What do you mean, you _were_ afraid?” Crowley repeated, dumbstruck. He was afraid to even think about the rest of what the angel had said. “I… you… ng…”

“I can’t stay, Crowley – just remember,” Aziraphale urged him. “No matter what.”

“-tion! It would destroy you!” Aziraphale stated angrily. “I’m not an _idiot_ , Crowley!”

The exchange deteriorated from there. Words were hissed, scraps of paper flung, and an angel and a demon angrily parted ways for 89 years.

But one perilous night in the Blitz, Crowley remembered, and he came for his friend.


End file.
